


Cat and Mouse

by missing_alice



Series: Katy and the King [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Confined/Caged, F/M, Fetish, Hardcore, Leashed, Ultra Hardcore, schoolgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_alice/pseuds/missing_alice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katy goes in search of the truth. Only to find Crowley who treats her as he pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

She had heard the whispers of rumors of a demon that was meant to frequent the corridors of the building, but she knew it was deserted. She had been there before, when she was a child one Halloween with her father. They had walked the halls and searched the rooms for ghosts and entities with a group of others who paid their money to a company that laughed behind their hands at the gullibility of their patrons. She knew no one was there. The building, with its chipped floor tiles and weather worn, ripped walls, had been deserted for longer than anyone could remember. 

Katy had been dared to step inside, because of her lack of belief of the stories her friends had told her, the details of the sharp suited demon that dwelled there. She wasn't scared, convinced she was right and they were just sensationalists, too immature even though most of them, including her, had been turning eighteen within weeks of each other. 

She wandered through the cold deserted corridors, quickly becoming bored of her mission but curious about the history of the building. Details she had dismissed and long since forgotten, so many doors and it had the look of a hospital about it, she wondered if perhaps it was just an old clichéd, outdated asylum. She continued without intention, knowing she would turn back soon, until she came to an open door and she couldn't resist the urge to step in. 

Inside the lab, or maybe it was an operating theater of some kind, she stopped suddenly. Right there in the middle of the room, back to the door, stood a man. Absent minded, she held her breath for a moment, looking down at the shoes she was wearing in the hope they were soft soled so perhaps he hadn't heard her. Quickly glancing back from the Converses she was fortunately wearing, she noticed he had stopped moving, from the angle she stood, she could see he was wearing an apron, he looked like a butcher with blood splatter on it, he leaned over something that looked like a surgeons tray and realized he was holding a large knife, bloodied like his apron. For a moment, she thought perhaps she was imagining things, until he turned to look over his shoulder at her.

‘Hello.’ He smirked. 

Katy froze before her instincts kicked in and she ran, back out the door and into the corridor. Heart racing, she scratched the walls and pushed at doors, knowing one would be unlocked, trying to remember the path of her journey down there only moments before. Eventually a door swung open, but it wasn't where she needed to be. Surrounded by toilet stalls, the smell hit her, dank and old, but she tried to ignore it, she knew she at least had to hide. She threw herself inside a stall, the rusty lock still worked, just about and she sat feet up on the toilet bowl, crouching so he wouldn’t be able to see her through the gap between the floor and the door. She stared straight ahead, holding her breath as she noticed the broken tiles, the graffiti, memories of someone else’s past and the sound of his footsteps, military pace, determined, she knew he was close and his voice, growing louder, calling out in an almost playful way.

‘Come out, come out wherever you are! You and me, we could play this game for hours. But you know I’m stronger than you. You’re already cold, tired through the fear inside you. I can tell.’ 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and he stood there, still wearing his blood stained apron, hand raised where he had clicked his fingers, not having to touch the door. Katy stared up at him, her heart beating hard.

'I can see it, right there.” He pressed his hand against the middle of his chest. “Right deep down inside your soul and my, what a pretty soul it is.”  
For a moment, she listened, his English accented voice enchanting for a second, something quite simply sexy about him, until she remembered all the things he was apparently capable of.

‘You’re not real.’ She stuttered, ‘You’re just a story.’ 

‘Well then, my name’s Crowley and I am figment of your imagination.’ He smiled broadly, showing the white of his teeth. He was mocking her and she knew she had been a fool to ignore the stories, the rumors and the myths. 

Despite her best efforts to be rational and to remember the fact she had never believed the stories, she knew who he was. The words printed in the Supernatural books she had borrowed and read, but ultimately discarded as trash told her that this man was indeed Crowley. The demon, from the Crossroads to the King of Hell and she knew, if he was real and the stories were true, then she was in trouble. 

She managed to slip past him, her movements quicker than his reactions for a moment, he reached to grab her, but failed, but she found herself in the same situation as she had been minutes before. So she stood, staring at him, taking in his image, his broad shoulders, the lack of height, the way his stomach curved from good living and his hands. It was his hands that caught her attention, bitten nails on top of chubby fingers. She backed away keeping him in her sights constantly but he followed her paces almost without her noticing. 

‘We both know you can run, you can run as fast as you can, but I know you won’t get out. You can’t leave. Katy.’

‘How, how do you know my name?’ she stuttered, feeling her heart race harder in her chest. 

‘Because I am the King of Hell and I know everything.’ He replied. 

Against the wall she had nowhere to go. Crowley moved in close to her, close enough that she could feel his breath on her, a faint smell of whiskey. He looked her up and down and she tried not to show her fear, though she was scared.

‘St Ursula’s.’ he commented noticing the school patch on her black jumper. ‘Catholic school girl, my favourite,’ he smirked. ‘How many weeks have you got left there then? What is it, two? Three?’ 

‘Three.’ She whispered, knowing soon she would be rid of the school, finally packing for college.

Without warning, Crowley reached his hand up underneath her black school skirt. He traced the seam of her underwear with a fingertip before moving it aside to touch her. His fingers felt expertly along her flesh, working until he felt her wet enough to slide a finger inside her. Katy winced at the sensation of a chubby finger being inserted into her almost virgin cunt, but she didn't show it, groaning instead as she felt it. She breathed hard and the muscles inside her reacted with his finger, squeezing him tighter trying to pull him further inside. She liked the feel of him and realized for a moment her heart had stopped racing through fear, but was racing through the sudden sensation of pleasure. Quickly she remembered and attempted to push his hand away, his finger slipped out of her, instead of reacting to the rejection, he reached further with both hands to slip off her underwear, dropping it to the floor. She felt vulnerable as he began to touch her again but still she didn't move, unsure if it was because she couldn't or she simply didn't want to.

After a moment, Katy watched as Crowley moved away from her, his hand slipping into his pocket where he pulled out a collar and leash. Compliant though unsure as to why she was being so, Crowley placed the wide red collar around her neck then pushed her down on to all fours. 

‘Please.’ She whimpered. ‘Please let me go.’ She pleaded, staring up at him, trying to pull at the collar with shaky fingers. Crowley crouched down beside her. 

‘Let me think about that for a moment.’ He paused, raising his eyes to the ceiling before snapping them back to look at her. ‘Urm, no.’ 

Katy felt the fear racing through her body once again, she cursed herself inside for being so compliant for him, still not knowing why his actions had caused her to freeze instead of run, or fight, which is what she knew she would have done if it had been any other stranger.

‘Please.’ She whispered, trying to put her face close to his, but realizing he was pulling on her leash. Before she knew it, he was standing over her once more and began to lead her back down the cool corridor, chipped tiles scratching at her pale skin as she moved. He watched the movement of her arse covered lightly, but sometimes exposing her cunt as she walked like a dog for him. 

He led her back into the lab, but they didn’t stop, he made her walk to the corner where there was a cage. Katy continued to struggle against the collar as she tried to refuse to get inside. 

‘Now, you be a good girl and wait in there for me.’ Crowley told her, nodding towards the cage. ‘I don’t want you running away again.’ 

‘No.’ she whimpered.

‘Katy. We can do this the easy way, or we can do it my way. But either way, you ARE getting in that cage.’ He hissed.

Instinctively, she knew it was best for her to comply once again and a tiny part of her wanted to do so anyway, she wanted to feel those thick fingers again, to smell in the bitter sweet taste of his breath. Katy then felt the sole of his shoe tapping at her arse, pushing her forward, hands and knees moving slowly, she walked into the mouth of the cage, trailing her leash behind her until she couldn’t move any more, couldn’t turn or even arch her back as she heard the lock being snapped shut behind her.

Crowley crouched down in front of the cage. Katy peered up at him. 

‘Just be a good little pet and wait for me. Don’t move.’ He winked as he stood up and wandered back to his tools. Katy felt the coolness of the floor against her bare knees and the palms of her hands. The sound of Crowley’s shoes clicking against the tiles as he moved echoed in her ears as she shook her head, trying to get away from the collar she wore.

“You do that and it’ll only get tighter.” He called without looking at her “Training collar you see, it’s what we put on the disobedient hounds.” 

Peering through the rusted bars of the cage, she watched as he cleaned the tools he used; the knives that once had been bloody, now shone in the dim light that radiated from the strobes above them. Taking in as much as she could from the low angle she was, she noticed the long table that looked like an autopsy one she had once seen in a show on TV. Broken, dirty tiles lined the walls and various other contraptions she didn't know the names of but looked for too painful to wonder about. She closed her eyes, tried to imagine herself somewhere else, panic and fear still coursing through her veins as well as the tiniest hint of adrenaline. Her neck ached and the floor was cold beneath her, her uniform providing very little warmth. 

Eventually, the demon finished with his tools, he tidied a little more and untied his dirty apron which he hung on the back of the door. She watched the shape of him as he moved, how he appeared to be middle aged, the slow receding line of his hair and then he was in front of her again, undoing a padlock at the front of the cage, reaching down to take her leash and guide her out towards him. 

Crowley sat down. Katy willingly sat on his lap. She leaned in towards him, wanting to taste his mouth, but he pulled her backwards, jolting her head.

‘No kissing. Not on the mouth.’ He hissed ‘Well, unless you want to make a deal.’ He smirked. Katy shook her head, unsure of what he meant but knowing that could only be a bad thing.  
She wanted to touch him, she couldn't deny it. The way he made her feel, sitting on his lap, feeling his cock growing hard inside his trousers, pushing against the fine material and gently against her. She wanted to reach out, put her slender fingers in his thinning hair, to touch the broadness of his chest. She rested her hands on his fat stomach before reaching forward again, this time, Crowley let her, loosening his grip on her leash, unclipping it from the collar she wore. Both now consumed with lust, he let her kiss and lick at his cheeks, allowed her to untangle his tie, to quickly unbutton his shirt, so she could kiss the curve of his clavicle.

Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his body, her light frame easy to manoeuvre and he laid her down on the autopsy table. Over the table that had seen so many torture, autopsies, repayments of broken deals and maybe even murders, he pushed her down. Legs spread, he began to lick her, working his tongue along and inside her, she could tell he wasn’t shy to sexual matters and knew he must have been a satisfactory lover to many more before her. Foot on his shoulder, she pushed down, wishing her feet was bare so she could dig her toes into those shoulders of his. Lapping at her already wet cunt, she wanted more; she didn’t want him to stop. Katy couldn’t believe how hesitant she had been before as he slipped a finger back inside her, before standing up to unzip his fly, unbuckle his belt. Katy smiled at the sight of his cock, thick and uncut, he held it for a moment, already hard enough, and he replaced his sodden finger with it. Crowley’s cock slipped harshly inside her, she grunted but pulled him closer to her, he slipped deeper inside.

‘Mmm.’ He murmured, his dark hazel eyes locking with hers. ‘You feel like a virgin though I know you’re not. But I bet you’ve never been fucked by someone like me.’

And he was right, none of the boys Katy had been with were like Crowley. Not just the sensation of him inside her, but all of it. The way he had played and teased her, the way he felt beneath her hands, the strength of him and the way he had pushed her to the floor, treated her the way he had until she had silently begged to be his toy. Placing her hands on his backside, she again pulled him hard against her and she felt him reach as deep as he could inside her, pulling him again and again as he grunted.

And none of them had been capable of making her come, but as his flesh burned against hers, she felt the sudden judder of him coming inside her, spilling out in her tiny body and she couldn’t help but join in, an orgasm like she’d never known ripped through her, she dug her fingernails into his arms and he pulled at her collar.

Quickly, Crowley slipped out of her, ordering her to her knees once again and before she could even think to protest, she found his cock in her mouth and she lapped at it, quick and furious, cleaning him up, tasting the sharp tang of his come and the almost honey of her own juices.

Still kneeling, she watched as he pulled his underwear and trousers back up, putting his cock away. He smirked at her wide eyed expression as she watched him, her body still shaking with goose bumps from his fucking. He zipped up his fly and buckled his belt once more. 

Alone on the floor, she watched as he silently moved to the door, the heat of her body beginning to cool and she could feel the chill of the tiles creeping back to through her body, all the exposed parts of her suddenly feeling vulnerable one again. 

At the door, Crowley turned again. ‘You can see yourself out.’ He told her 

‘Can I come to see you again?’ she asked timidly from the floor. 

‘Yes please.’ He smirked as he turned away, leaving her there, listening to his footsteps echoing in the distance.


End file.
